1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, in particular, to an electric apparatus having detachable display and mainframe.
2. Related Art
As the electronic technology improves, people rely more and more on electronic apparatuses. Take notebook computers as an example. The portability makes it very convenient, so that the demand for notebook computers is increased in a great amount during these years.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional notebook computer 1 is consisted of a mainframe 11 and a display 12, which are not easily detached. To separate the mainframe 11 from the display 12, the first step is to disassemble the top plate of the mainframe 11, and then unfasten the screws with a screwdriver, so as to reveal the signal flat cables and electric flat cables. Afterward, the flat cables that connect with the display 12 are detached. The last step is to unfasten the screws that connect the mainframe 11 with the display 12 and separate the mainframe 11 and the display 12.
Although the mainframe 11 and the display 12 of the notebook computer 1 are detachable, it takes a lot of time to disassemble and it is not easy to operate.
Under such circumstances, it is an important subjective to provide an electronic apparatus, wherein the display and the mainframe can be easily detached.